


The Fire Emblem Fates Chatroom

by DarkestIndulgence



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, chatroom, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestIndulgence/pseuds/DarkestIndulgence
Summary: Welcome to the Fire Emblem Fates Chatroom. Our admins are Ryoma, xXCamillabooXx, HINOKAKNIGHT and myself, Xander. Please use appropriate language, and no harassing or sending links. None of us want viruses. Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun~

\- **CorrinDragon** has entered the chat. Current members online are **xXCamillabooXx** , **LeoTheDark** and **Charliegirl**. -

**CorrinDragon** : Hey guys how are you all today?

**xXCamillabooXx** : I MISSED U CORRIN BABY! xxx

**xXCamillabooXx** : How are you???

**CorrinDragon** : Oh hi camilla, I'm alright....

**LeoTheDark** : I can't stand the way you type, Camilla. You don't need to use capital letters to get your point across.

**xXCamillabooXx** : can't help it!! need to show darling corrin how much i love him! xx

**Charliegirl** : corrin.....hi x

**CorrinDragon** : Hey Charlotte

**xXCamillabooXx** : back off!!! corrin is MINE! If u flirt with him i will BAN you!

**Charliegirl** : wtf camila...i wasnt going to flirt with him...

**CorrinDragon** : Umm wow guys relax you all know I'm with Felicia right?

**xXCamillabooXx** : still doesn't mean i can't keep you all safe and sound from hoes darling. xx

**Charliegirl** : wow........ -_-

\- **Azamazamama** has entered the chat. -

**CorrinDragon** : Hi Azama

**Azamazamama** : www.hotnunslookingforlove.com

**xXCamillabooXx** : ummm azama you know u arent supposed to send links right??

**LeoTheDark** : I don't advise anyone should click that link.

**Charliegirl** : ewwwwww that is NASTY!!!

**LeoTheDark** : Not really tech savvy are you, Charlotte?

**Charliegirl** : why is it saying hot hoshidan chicks are near me looking for sex when i am in nohr??

**LeoTheDark** : *Facepalm*.

**Azamazamama** : www.hotnunslookingforlove.com

\- **Azamazamama** has been kicked from the chat. -

**xXCamillabooXx** : too bad he is hinoka's friend so i cant ban him ughhh


	2. Chapter 2

\- **CorrinDragon** has entered the chat. Current members online are **Ryoma** , **Kaze** , **Sazio** and **LeoTheDark**. -

 **CorrinDragon** : Hey everyone

 **Kaze** : Hello Corrin.

 **CorrinDragon** : Quiet in here huh?

 **Kaze** : Pretty sure Ryoma have been afk for an hour and you know Leo is always online even when afk. Saizo thinks nobody knows he's there when it he's not typing, even though it displays his icon and name on the side. He's new to the Chatroom thing.

 **Sazio** : would've been helpful to know that earlier...

 **CorrinDragon** : You know you spelled your name wrong Saizo don't you?

 **Sazio** : yeah I know just cant be bothered to change it.

 **CorrinDragon** : How does someone even spell their own name wrong? Not meaning to be rude

 **Sazio** : I was typing it too fast and it came out as sazio I guess.

\- **KadenFoxBoy420** has entered the chat. -

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : Hey guys hehe! :3

 **CorrinDragon** : Hey Kaden!

 **Kaze** : Hello Kaden.

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : Guys omg you won't believe this...I found the cutest puppy ever (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **Kaze** : Really?

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : Yep ^_^ almost as cute as me! Lol!

 **Kaze** : How did you find it? And what kind of breed?

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : its a mongrel....looks like a cross between a german shepard and a beagle. was wandering outside...its a stray I think. Anyone who abandons a cute puppy is evil >_< anyway I want to take it in!!!

 **CorrinDragon** : Awww Kaden you have a nice heart

 **Kaze** : I agree. You are a kind person. Will you name it?

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : hmmmm maybe. It's a girl so maybe I will name it something cute. I wanted to name my next lady doggo Selkie but this lil baby doesn't look like a Selkie :(

\- **Azura** has entered the chat. -

 **Azura** : Hello.....

 **CorrinDragon** : Hey Azura still want to go bowling this saturday? Also I asked the chat earlier and Camilla, Hinoka, Elise and Sakura all want to tag along

 **Azura** : Of course. And I don't mind. The more the merrier.

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : Oooooooh bowling I wanna go bowling too! :D can I? Pleaaaase

 **CorrinDragon** : Lol of course you can, Kaden

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : Woo! I'll return the favour :)

\- **Sazio** has left the chat. -

 **CorrinDragon** : Doesn't talk much does he?

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : Saizo was here? :O

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : I didn't even realize

 **CorrinDragon** : I guess his plan to be unnoticed kind of worked?

 **Azura** : I will see you all later. I have work tonight. Have to sleep early, goodnight.

 **CorrinDragon** : Night-night Azura

 **Kaze** : Sweet dreams Azura.

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : Catch ya later!

\- **Azura** has left the chat. -

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : Look at my pictures of my cute doggo on Facebook. I just uploaded <3

 **Kaze** : Its really cute.

 **Ryoma** : Hey, everyone. Sorry I didn't reply for a while. I was busy. Looks like Sazio isn't around either.

 **LeoTheDark** : *Saizo.

 **Ryoma** : I know, Leo. I just like to call him Sazio because it gives me a good chuckle, and it annoys him.

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : RYOMA!! *glomp*

 **Ryoma** : Haha, hey Kaden. I saw the pictures. I think you tagged everyone. Nice puppy.

 **KadenFoxBoy420** : Thanks, great isn't it? :P

 **Kaze** : How are you Ryoma?

 **Ryoma** : I'm well. Still a little sick, but I'm doing better than usual. Your brother's doing a good job and buying me my everyday essentials while I recover.

 **Kaze** : He's a good man at heart.

 **LeoTheDark** : I wanted to ask a favour of you, Ryoma. You banned Niles last night, didn't you?

 **Ryoma** : ...Yes.

 **LeoTheDark** : He's apologized. He wants to have another chance in the chatroom.

 **Ryoma** : Alright, I'll see what I can do. I'll PM him about it.

\- **Azamazamama** has entered the chat. -

 **Ryoma** : Azama.

 **Ryoma** : Azama, you haven't been sending any inappropriate links to the chat, have you?

 **Ryoma** : Azama?

 **Ryoma** : Are you there?

\- **Azamazamama** has left the chat. -

 **Ryoma** : Looks like I have my plate full tonight...


	3. Chapter 3

\- **Gunter** has entered the chatroom. Current members online are **SexGodNiles69** , **Xander** , **LeoTheDark** , **YourSuperiorKeaton** and **HINOKAKNIGHT**. -

**Xander** : Just make my job easier and do it, Niles. Please.

**Gunter** : What have I stumbled on?

**SexGodNiles69** : oh boo </3 you cruel, twisted man

**Xander** : It's just a name, Niles. Change it or you will be banned. Again.

**SexGodNiles69** : i bet you take pleasure from ordering me to do things against my will

**Gunter** : Ah I see. That makes more sense.

**Xander** : What do you mean, Gunter?

**Gunter** : Oh, it's nothing.

\- **SexGodNiles69** changed their username to **Niles69**.-

**Xander** : And the number. I know what it means, Niles.

**Niles69** : you're so boring

\- **Niles69** changed their username to **Niles**. -

**Xander** : Thank you.

**Niles** : ;(

\- **OdinTheDark** has entered the chatroom. -

**OdinTheDark** : It is I! Crawled from the dark! Choking for the evil sins of mortals to fill me and fill me with my abysmal powers! I have written a brand new fanfiction about me, in which I take up a legendary tome, Aching Blood IV, and journey through the secret lands.

**Niles** : lmao no

**LeoTheDark** : Why do we have similar usernames?

**OdinTheDark** : My last name is Dark, I wanted to find a clever way of implementing it within my username.

\- **LeoTheDark** changed their username to **Leo**. -

**OdinTheDark** : Why did you do that???

**Leo** : Because I would look ridiculous if I didn't.

**Niles** : lol

**Leo** : Niles. I swear to god.

**Gunter** : I am not used to this chatroom thing. I think I will try some of these buttons and options.

\- **Gunter** has left the chatroom. -

**Leo** : Must have left by accident.

**YourSuperiorKeaton** : so what hobbies do you guys have?

**Leo** : I read, and play video games. I have limited time set aside for them.

**OdinTheDark** : Well, I write fanficfion. See my new fanfiction! I am OdinTheGreatAndDark on fanfiction.net!

**Niles** : i watch hentai

\- **Leo** has left the chatroom. -  
\- **OdinTheDark** has left the chatroom. -  
\- **HINOKAKNIGHT** has left the chatroom. -  
\- **Xander** has left the chatroom. -

**YourSuperiorKeaton** : ok, why has everyone left?

**Niles** : look up hentai, furry

**YourSuperiorKeaton** : ok...

\- **YourSuperiorKeaton** has left the chatroom. -

**Niles** : lmao

\- **Niles** changed their name to **SexGodNiles69**. -


	4. Chapter 4

\- **Reina** has entered the chatroom. Current members online are **LeoTheDark** , **Azura** , **RedScarlet** and **CorrinDragon**. -

 **CorrinDragon** : I’m not fond of them either.

 **Azura** : Oh... I don’t mind. We all have our opinions.

 **Reina** : hi what are u talking about if u dont mind me asking..

 **Azura** : Ah, it’s nothing.

 **CorrinDragon** : Well, people think Azura is boring and “trying too hard to be mysterious”..

 **Azura** : I find it hard to open up to people, is all. So people don’t know much about me. Sometimes I feel lonely, the laughing faces around me elevates that.

 **Reina** : i understand how you feel but we all are always looking out for u and u can always talk to me if u r ever are lonely. just message me, ill be there dear xx

 **Azura** : Thank you so much.

 **RedScarlet** : Yo! Azura you’re so cool. Ignore those losers man everyone should open up in their own time. You got forever. There’s no pressure

 **Azura** : Aww, Scarlet, you’re so sweet. Thank you.

 **RedScarlet** : <3

 **LeoTheDark** : Who were those fools saying these things? They won’t give you grief when they see me.

 **RedScarlet** : Considering you spend most of your time chat lurking these days my man I’m surprised you even get up for a bite to eat

 **Azura** : Haha

 **LeoTheDark** : Who says I eat?

 **CorrinDragon** : You feed yourself on the drama in the chat of course

 **LeoTheDark** : Yes, a true culinary masterpiece. No, I eat plenty. I make a great tomato soup.

 **CorrinDragon** : I love your tomato soup...

 **CorrinDragon** : Oh right!

 **LeoTheDark** : What is it?

 **CorrinDragon** : How’s the game?

 **LeoTheDark** : The one you lent me yesterday? I played a little bit. It’s kind of frustrating, brother.

 **CorrinDragon** : What do you mean? I think it’s quite easy. The other one is difficult though.

 **LeoTheDark** : No it’s not that. I want to have these two characters talk with each other, but it’s not working...

\- **Ryoma** has entered the chatroom. -

 **CorrinDragon** : Oh...those two can’t really talk. Imagine if they could though. I think they have a lot in common.

 **RedScarlet** : ...

 **Ryoma** : ...


End file.
